polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Quebecball
Québecball |nativename = : Québec |founded = 1608, Member of the Canadian Federations since 1867 |onlypredecessor = British Canadaball |predicon = Ontario |image = Quebecball.png |caption = Salut mon amie comment allez-vous? Voulez-vous de la chaudrée de palourdes? |government = Provincial |personality = Libéral, amical (VIVE LE QUÉBEC LIBRE!) |language = Québécois French English (In Montreal and sometimes Quebec City) |type = Provinceball of Canadaball. |capital = Quebec Cityball |affiliation = Canadaball Mon pays |religion = Roman Catholicism (main) Atheism Protestantism Islam Orthodoxy Judaism |friends = Louisianaball (Frères français!) New Brunswickball (destroyed Acadiaball) Franceball (Maman & Best Friend) Canadaball (sometimes) Ontarioball (sometimes) Brittanyball Yakutiaball Nouvelle-Aquitaineball (since 2016) Southern Cameroonsball (separatist ally) |enemies = Ontarioball & Canadaball (Both Sometimes) |likes = Sirop d'érable!!, Poutine (non Putin), wine |hates = Avoir du mal à réparer ses routes! |predecessor = French Empireball (Colony of) / New Franceball, Natives |intospace = Oui Certainnment! Merci Beaucoup Canada! |bork = Sirop d'érable!! |food = Poutine, Queue-de-castor, Pâté chinois!! |status = Le Québec est fort!!! |notes = Passionné de jeux vidéo, d’informatique, de sports d’hiver et de poutine. |imagewidth = autosize |reality = Province of Quebec }}Québecball is a province of Canadaball which speaks French, directly descending from New Franceball and so from Franceball. He makes the 80% of the world's maple syrup and tries desperately to gain independence, but all his attempts keep failing but he cannot decide if it is the best choice. History In 1608 French Empireball discovered him, a native. Due to the preference of the French to live in Europe rather than on this other side of the world where the winters are pains, almost nobody settled in the huge territories of New-Franceball. And so the population grew slowly, until the french got (most of) their shit together, around 1663. Eclipsed by other colonies in size, and ignored by Franceball who was busy in Europeball's clay, British Empireball conquered him with a lack of luck and a limited french and native opposition (which still caused monstrous human damage to him), and annexed him in 1759. Filthy loyalists from Thirteen Coloniesball then came, took half of the New-French territories, named "Canadaball". Meanwhile, in 1838, Québecball tried to revolt, kick out UKball and create a Republic, but the plan failed. Later, they had two (failed) referendums for independence. (If you disagree about his nation status, he'll stab you with a very sharp hockey stick made out of maple syrup candy). He developed Poutine and Queue-de-castor in his food laboratory but he never managed to develop a French cuisine because of his horrible British habits. Romantic, he sometimes looks on the eastern horizon saying : "Ma patrie deviendra le plus beau moment de ma vie!" Rapports(Relations) La Francophonie/ Les alliés * Franceball - Maman!!! Je te promets qu'un jour je deviendrais la plus puissante nation francophone en amerique... Mais suis-je suffisamment grande pour vivre indépendamment? à quoi cela ressemblera-t-il?? Aide moi! Merci beaucoup de me donner Nicolas et Pimprenelle! * Parisball - (Cri) Pourquoi Notre-Dame?! * Louisianaball - Petite Soeur. Tu n'est pas si mauvaise en fait. * New Brunswickball - Votre accent est encore pire que le mien, mais vous avez toujours beaucoup de fruits de mer. * Canadaball - J'suis celui qui t'a influencé avec la culture canadienne! * Ontarioball - Osti d'loyaliste! * Russiaball - Le nom d'leur chef sonne comme une poutine. * Belarusball - La Russie t'aime * Argentinaball - Ma mère t'a écrasé au soccer honhonhon Ennemis de l'état Il peut haïr n'importe qui s'il en a envie. * UKball - Merci de m'avoir colonisé....... * Canadaball - VIVE LE QUÉBEC LIBRE²! (Charles De Gaulle) * USAball - Allez au diable l'Amérique ... * Ontarioball - Vive les Toronto Raptors! Le Nord C'est Nous How to draw # Draw a circle # Color background sky Blue (RGB: 0, 36, 150) # Draw a white cross # Draw four fleur-de-lis in the four blue spaces, but you can draw white crosses if you're lazy # Add eyes and done. Citations *"Poutine" *"Vive La France!" *"Câlice d'osti de saint ciboire!" *"VIVE LE QUÉBEC LIBRE!!!" *Le Nord C'est Nous! *"Merci Beaucoup Mon Amie" *"Câlice d'osti d'tabarnak d'épais d'anglo a marde!!!" Gallery UpAGASezkinoAGTnsAaULUVk K16q1OyxgPhQ2G0Is0.png|artist: MoveElit Byz-Sea to Sea.png|by Byz Quebecv3.png The_Letter_Q.png Du_Poutine.png Capture.PNG CNEgqoD.png Tumblr n2ij8hfwG01szo7eyo1 1280.png 2jjH63P.png Quebec.png Canada30.jpg Quebecer.png The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg 1c9053d1d4ea06821b8054e3e8d4ad6f.png Reddit_EnergeticBanana_This_is_why_Quebec.png|This is why Quebec Reddit_iTechnicolour_Quebec_is_of_stubborn.png|Quebec is of stubborn 7oXQUWN.png|The abandonment Independence.png u3Oousq.png Laughs of the world.png UcMzX2E.png qPnP5J8.png Reddit_legitprivilege_Provinces_Rights.png Maurice_Richardballe.png|Quebec can into hockey Lose Some Weight.png Language Oppresion.png Now Smaller.png Sovereignty Club.png The Bastards.png pet.png ZVp9nmd.png QajwaU9W50MsQ2JQ1J2jrTVAsgRqPnbLjfZpqorm6lQ.png Links *Facebook page es:Quebecball fr:Québecballe nl:Quebecbal zh:魁北克球 Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:North America Category:Latin America Category:Catholic Category:Canadaball Category:Christian Category:Cross Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Olympic Host Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Blue White Category:Quebecball Category:Tea Removers Category:Cold Category:Burger Removers Category:Franceball Category:Provinceballs of Canadaball